In general, for example, a code pattern capable of acquiring an image by means of a camera or a scanner to extract a code from the acquired image includes a maxicode, a data matrix, a code one, a soft-strip code, a QR code, a bar code, etc. Such code patterns are variously applied throughout a current industry and a real life.
Code patterns according to the related art such as a QR code or a bar code are invented for a technical purpose and have to have encrypted information in the code. Accordingly, the code patterns are created to include much information and thus have complex structures and further an important point is whether how much information may be interpreted without an error. In particular, recently, a frequently used QR code is a two dimensional code of a matrix type representing information with a black and white lattice pattern, and is advantageous to store a large amount of information such as character data as well as numbers.
However, for example, since the code patterns according to the related art easily gives denial at a religious side like a bar code, there is a need to use a code pattern as a design element by providing an aesthetic value as well as a function as a simple recognition means of information. Further, upon considering a real use side of a QR pattern having improved information storage capacitance, a path function connecting a web page over an Internet is merely performed, so the real used code pattern does not require an excessively large information storage capacity. As a result, there is a demand for a code pattern having a new form capable of providing an information storage capacity of a suitable size and increasing an aesthetic value at a design side without denial.